Stuffed
by Hellbeast
Summary: After a performance, Hunter and Y/N argue. When they get home, Y/N gets her punishment.


After his performances, Hunter always met me outside the theater. This habit gave him time to talk to the team and settle things before leaving. But after his performance that night, I couldn't wait to see him. I didn't expect him to look so angry when I barged in on the Warblers meeting.

"Y/N. I'm busy. I'll meet you in the car." He turned back around. The other Warblers were silent, Sebastian offering me a sympathetic smile. I turned on my heel and walked out.

After around ten minutes of sulking in the car, I got bored. I rummaged through the front seat and found what I wanted. Hunter had gotten me the vibrator as a joke, during his Nationals tour. I slipped it into my jeans and nestled it into my panties. After rolling up the windows and locking the doors, I turned it on. I began to feel a warm feeling in my stomach, and I shifted the vibrator right onto my clit.

Suddenly I heard footsteps, and hastily drew my hands away. The vibrator continued to rub against my folds when Hunter got into the car. He started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Look, I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?" He reversed. The motion made the vibrator slip onto my clit. I nodded, trying to stay calm.

"Are you okay?" At that moment, he noticed how tightly my legs were crossed and my tight grip on the small remote controlling the vibrator. Suddenly, he pulled over to the side of the road and kissed me. His hands went straight to my breasts, and his calloused finger slipped under my shirt and grazed my hardened nipples. His cold fingers made me gasp, and Hunter used my surprise to snatch the remote out of my hands. He laughed darkly and began to drive again.

When I reached into my jeans to take out the vibrator he said, "Don't. You need a punishment." I pause and rest my hands on my laps. Suddenly, the vibrations kick up a notch and I freeze. Throughout the 30-minute car ride, Hunter brings me to the edge three times, only to leave me there. He keeps his eyes on the rode, not even shifting in his Warblers blazer. The only sign of his satisfaction is the dark smirk that comes across his face.

When we get back home, Hunter strides in ahead of me, barely acknowledging my existence. The vibrations in my core stop, and I'm left empty. I sit on the counter while Hunter goes to change. I take off my shirt and jeans, and sit on the counter looking at my phone.

Suddenly I feel Hunter pick me up, and throw me over his shoulder. I shriek, and pound uselessly on his back. Hunter laughs and throws me on the bed, and strips off his shirt, while I shed my remaining clothes. I stand up and kiss him, running my hands down his toned body. His laughs against my lips and runs his hands down my party, pausing to squeeze my ass.

Then he stops, pushing me onto the bed. He reaches into the trunk at the end of the bed, pulling out silk ties, a dildo… and duct tape? Hunter leans over me, smirking darkly. I let him tie my hands behind my back. He kisses me. "You trust me right?" I nod slowly.

He slides my legs apart, climbing onto the bed to slide my legs apart. Hunter looks at my heat, and leans down to suck on my clit. I moan, throwing my head back. He continues, bringing me closer and closer to release. Then without warning, he shoves the dildo into me, and pushes my legs together. This action only pushes the dildo in further. I clench around the dildo, but Hunter reaches over to the bedside table, grabbing a fist full of tissue. "Don't move." He says, and wipes the base of the dildo and my folds. Then he starts to stuff me and any space between my folds with tissue. When he's done, Hunter grabs the duct tape and secures the dildo and stuffing within me. He smiles and straightens up, and slaps his work. This jolt fills me even more, and I clench. I'm not used to being this stuffed, and the feeling is both uncomfortable and arousing.

But then Hunter moves away. "Hunter? What are you doing? Please. I need you." He chuckles darkly.

"So needy. All that stuffing not enough- No. Don't talk." He leans over me and whispers in my ear, "All that… and you're still begging for me. I should make you wait for it, until you're dripping for me. And then I'm going to fuck you. Until you can't remember your name, and can't walk straight tomorrow." I gasp, and I feel his calloused fingers pinch my nipples, twisting with every sentence.

I'm practically breaking apart, moaning and struggling to get off the bed with my stuffed core. Hunter laughs and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. Effortlessly, he walks over to the couch and throws me onto the couch. The force only puts more strain on the stuffing, and I buck against my restraints. Hunter whips around, scowling at my attempts. He growls, and climbs on top of me, pushing his erection into my leg through his briefs. "Looks like someone needs to be subdued." He attacks my neck, nipping my collarbone and running his hands up and down my body.

I strain upwards, nipping his ear. Hunter shudders, and I take this opportunity to whisper, "Do your worst." Whatever self restraint he had possessed before disappeared, and pure lust took over his body. Hunter smirks darkly and reaches down, ripping off the tape on my crotch. I scream, partly from pain, partly from the feeling of release after being stuffed. Hunters chuckles and goes right back to running his hands down my body, "I wanted to see how long you could stay stuffed like that, but I can't resist."

When he reaches my crotch, he flicks my clit, and grasps the dildo, pulling it out. I scream from the friction, and Hunter growls, "If you're getting off an a piece of plastic, you need some real fucking."

Without warning, he slams into me, biting down on my neck and twisting my nipples. All of the stimulation makes me scream, which I can barely hear over Hunter's laugh. I finally reach my peak, and clench around him. He smirks, but doesn't stop snapping his hips into me. When I've regained some of my senses, I flip him over, and start riding him. Hunter gasps, and I smirk at the power I feel. Just as he starts to regain his bearings, I lean forward and brush my breasts onto his face, grazing his nose with my nipples. To his credit, Hunter smiles and takes my breast in my mouth, biting down on my nipple.

I ride him faster, and he screams my name when he cums, bucking up to get me through my second orgasm. I collapse on top of him, panting. He kisses me slowly, running his hands up and down my naked body. I stand up, and he starts to whine "Come back babe-" I turn and smirk, "Come join me in the shower if you want."

The only thing I see before I walk into the bathroom is Hunter's toned body stalking after me, and a devilish smirk crossing his face.


End file.
